Disney Heroes Episode: Food Fight
Disney Heroes Episode: Food Fight Rated: TV-Y7 About the Episode In this Episode, Venom sends a Alien Food Creature to make people become bowing balls in their bellies, but instead it makes Lilo, Clover and the Police Chief get the effect, plus he went into Peter Parker's Stomach to ruin his appetite. Now it's up to the Heroes to make a cure before the 3 Mega Battle Droids attack Manhattan. The Episode Act 1 It begins at the Super Star Destroyer where Venom hires a Alien Food creator and he asks him to go into Earth and feed the people until they're super stuffed, plus he sends 3 Mega Battle Droids for an attack in New York City. At Disney Heroes HQ, Peter trains Sam, Clover & Alex on Karate and work up a sweat as Clover's young brother Norman saw. Then they agree to have Lunch with an Organic Chicken Pita and Watermelon Juice, plus Peter reminds them that whatever food they enjoy in their body makes a difference for Physical and Mental. Nani asks Ann Possible, Kim & Joss that she made Nutrition Meals for Lilo so she can learn to eat healthy. At the same time, Norman sees a meeting being held at a Diner so he went there and saw Venom, Broly & Shredder preparing to use the Alien Food Creature including 3 Mega Battle Droids. Act 2 Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At Disney Heroes HQ, Peter Parker and the 3 Girls Clover, Sam & Alex got done on their Karate Workout as Clover's young brother Norman saw it) Nani: 'So you did great on training, I'm making Chicken Pita for Lunch' Sam: 'All this workout build an appetite' Peter Parker: 'I'm getting kind of hungry also, I'll have the Chicken Pita with lettuce on it and a Watermelon Juice' Alex: 'Me, Sam and Clover will have a Chocolate shake for the Chicken Pita' Peter Parker: 'Just remember, whatever Food you take in makes a difference of your Body for both Physical and Mental' Clover: 'On 2nd thought, we'll have the watermelon juice' Peter Parker: 'Excellent choice' Norman: 'At least my big sister Clover knows to stay fit' (At the Death Star, Venom has an idea) Venom: 'I think I have an idea to ruin Peter's Appetite including the others' Broly: 'I created the Alien Food Creator, whatever Food he creates will make a person grow their belly into the size of a bowling ball' Alien Food Creator: 'Once I get a few Heroes become the size of a bowling ball, I'll enter Peter's stomach and ruin his appetite' Venom: 'Go at once, and don't fail me' Broly: 'Peter is right about something, what you put in your body is important...and he's about to get the special Pita from the Alien Food that will make him go Mama-Mia' Nani: 'I need your help, could you keep an eye on Lilo. We made her Nutrition Meals in advance and all you need to do is make sure she eats them' Ann Possible: 'Good idea, I won't let you down' Norman: (He heads to the Diner and saw Venom, Broly & Shredder giving the Alien Food Creature a plan) 'Venom is up to something important' (The Food Alien Creator makes the lunch for Lilo and Clover) Clover: 'Wow, he made that for us' Stitch 'Deep-fried' Police Chief: 'I'm starved' Lilo: 'Let's eat' (She, the Police Chief & Stitch eats the mini-burgers, fries and mini Pizza that the Alien Food Creator made) Clover: (She tastes the strange Mini-Burger) 'Wow. That is how they cooked Red Meat' (Then Clover, Lilo, Stitch & the Police Chief's belly grew a little) (On the Dining Table) Carl Winslow: 'We'll have the...1/3 Hamburger with cheese & Ketchup on it with Chocolate Milk' Kairi: 'Are you sure about it?' Eddie Winslow: 'Bring it on' Kairi: 'Well...if you say so' (She runs into the cooking room) Steve Q Urkel: 'Do you realized what you done, big guy?' You ruined our health' Eddie Winslow: 'Steve, my Dad have been dieting for a week and lost 7 pounds, he deserve a break today. (He sees the Lunch arrive for them) I'm starved' Donald Duck: (He and Goofy carry the plate of 4 1/3 Cheeseburgers, Sea-salt Fries and 2 Chocolate Milks) 'I can't work like this!' Goofy: 'Just act natural' Peter Parker: 'You see, Sam. That's why you must avoid the bad example of the food' Sam: 'You said it' Alex: 'Plus we'll treat our healthy body with respect' Alien Food Creator: 'Bon Appitte' (He hands Lilo a large Hamburger) Lilo: 'What? But I had 10 Burgers already' Police Chief: 'I'll have 20 Burgers with a large serving of Fries and 6 small bags of Cheese Curds. In the meantime, I'll make a Ice Cream Sundae' (Then he left) (But Kim, Cale & Akima see what's happening) Kim Possible: 'I hate to say this, but the Police Chief is overeating' Cale: 'I think the Alien Food Creator makes the food resulting in empty calories and removes all Nutrition' Akima: 'We better keep an eye on those 3 including Clover' Ann Possible: (She answers her Watch) 'No problem, Tony Stark. I'm on it. (Then she tells the Team) We got a situation, report to the Control Room' Sam: (She grabs Clover as she finishes the Cookie that the Alien Food Creator made) 'Clover, forget about the cookies. Now let's move it' (The Alien Food Creator went into Peter's Chicken Pita as Peter bites it) Alien Food Creator: (He is inside Peter's body) 'Perfecto' (Then Peter sense a small steam came out of his mouth) Ann Possible: 'Peter, what is it?' Peter Parker: 'I have no idea, yet I feel hungry. Are you gonna finish that?' (Carl looks surprised) Steve Q Urkel: 'I think you ate the Alien Food Creator that wants to control your body' Peter Parker: 'Yeah, you're right. I better be on alert' Goku: 'We got a situation, Venom has created the Alien Food Creator to make Clover, Lilo and the Police Chief in a eating spell that makes their belly become the size of a bowling ball' Tony Stark: 'Not to mention Venom has released 3 Mega Battle Droids to attack the area not far from SoHo of Lower Manhattan' Sora: 'So our only way to break the spell is by getting the Alien out of Peter's stomach' Kairi: 'I got an idea, and the Alien is in for a Sundae surprise' (The Police Chief ate a Pepperoni Pizza Slice as a large belly the size of bowing ball) Raphael: 'We are to pleased that New York also make the best Pizza in the Big Apple' Police Chief: 'You said it, I'm hungry as a skinny roach in a smorgasbord' (Then a Central American guy speaks in a different language) Central American Adult: (Speaks Spanish) (In English words) 'There is a Mega Battle Droid that caused a major Gas Leak and it's heading our way!' Pizza Diner Manager: 'Does anyone speak Spanish?' 4 Persons: 'She does' (Clover looks surprised) Central American Adult: (Speaks Spanish) (In English words) 'Everyone must leave the Diner' Clover: 'He said...his wife gave birth to a boy' Norman: 'What?' (Persons): (Cheering) (Another adult gives him a Cuban) Central American Adult: (He speaks in panic) (In English words) 'Cuban!? I said there's a gas leak, run for your lives!' Sam: 'He also said...did someone bring a Light? (She gasp) Oops' Norman: 'Wait, don't light it' (But then the Cuban device starts as a 20-second timer starts counting down) Clover: 'It's a bomb that Venom planted' Kim Possible: 'Now what's our next move?' Alex: 'RUN!' (She and the Heroes ran out of here) (Then the Diner exploded causing the Mega Battle Droid to appear) Police Chief: 'You bozos, the Alien Food Creator is the only person who can cure us from overeating. Now's he captured. No!...Oh well, I'm hungry' (Sora and Kairi came to the Ice Cream guy) Sora: 'I have an idea, could you buy a super-size Chocolate Ice Cream with syrup and rainbow sprinkles?' (He hands him 5 Gold Coins) Kairi: 'It's for a big emergency' Nani: 'You really think this is gonna work?' Kairi: 'The Alien Food Creator will escape Peter's Stomach without a problem' (5 minutes later, they both bring in the Chocolate Ice Cream in a huge bowl) Ann Possible: 'Just remember, Peter. You must control your healthy body in both Physical and Mental' Peter Parker: 'I can do this' Akima: 'Now take a deep breath and focus' (Peter breaths normal) (The Alien Food Creator came out of Peter's Stomach) Alien Food Creator: 'Now look what you done!' Cale: 'What's the results?' Donatello: 'In Layman's terms, he's gonna explode like a Piñata' Police Chief: 'If you morons haven't cure me, I would be normal by now' Stella: (Looks worried) 'I knew Clover has grown her stomach up...but not like this' Nani: 'I don't know what you're up to, but you're about to get whooped...Hawaiian-style' Lilo: 'You get him, big Sis' Spider-Man: 'Sorry, but Lunch Break is over' 5 Heroes: 'We need Super Hybrid Zords now!' (The 5 Super Hybrid Zords arrived) Ann Possible: 'Let's form the Super Hybrid Megazord' Kairi: 'We're ready whenever you are' (The 5 Super Hybrid Zords form the Megazord) Sora: 'Ok, let's digest him out of here' 5 Heroes: 'Activate Super Laser Sword!' (The Super Hybrid Megazord uses the Super Laser Sword and destroys the Alien Food Robot in one large swipe attack) Akima: 'Heroes, victory is ours' (Last Lines of the Episode) (After the Battle, Peter talks to Clover) Peter Parker: 'I want to apologize about my Appetite that the Alien Food Creator did to you & Lilo' Clover: 'From now on, I learned my lesson and we'll stay on our Organic Food' Ann Possible: 'Great Choice, we'll do Karate Workout in the morning' Clover: 'Thanks' Lilo: 'Now I'm feeling all better now' Eddie Winslow: 'If I see another Ice Cream Cone, I'm gonna run away panicking' Nani: 'Since you learned your lesson on how to eat healthy, I made a Sugar-free Sundae' (She hands out a Chocolate Ice Cream bowl) Carl Winslow: 'Aah! Run for your lives!' (He run outside) (At the same time, Violet makes a serving of Caesar's Salad but then she trips on a Banana peel that Steve Urkel left and lands on a pile of Ice Cream) Violet: 'Oops, my bad' Steve Q Urkel: 'Did I do that?' Ann Possible: 'I guess we had enough Appetite on this mission' Sora: 'You said it' Heroes: (Laughing) Gallery Category:Action/Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Live Action/Animation